Quando chove
by trueships
Summary: Huddy


**Estava chovendo. Uma chuva forte e intensa. Cuddy encontrava-se sentada no sofá da sala, um cobertor sobre suas pernas e uma caneca de chá em uma de suas mãos. Ela fitava fixamente a janela à sua frente como se estivesse vendo algo que a fez entrar em transe. Ela olhava além do vidro embaçado, além da insistente chuva que caía lá fora, além do que seus olhos poderiam ver. **

**Quase cinco horas da tarde e ela se perdia nos pensamentos e lembranças que toda aquela chuva trazia. Na verdade eram mais perturbações do que pensamentos. Deveria ser um domingo qualquer, aqueles no qual ela não fazia nada além de ler um livro ou assistir uns filmes de sua coleção.**

_Sempre sozinha, _**ela pensava**. **Apesar de estar acostumada com a solidão, não queria mais estar só. **_Maldita chuva que me faz pensar, _**ela suspirou e deu um longo gole na caneca de chá. Sentimentos confusos, mente inquieta e uma Cuddy triste.  
**

**Quando criança Cuddy adorava a chuva. Sempre que chovia ela corria para o quintal, abria os braços e com o rosto para o céu ela começava a girar e girar seu corpo absorvendo todas as sensações maravilhosas que aquele momento lhe proporcionava. As vezes abria a boca colocando a língua pra fora e ficava assim por alguns segundos para poder sentir as gotas tocarem sua língua. Ela sabia que iria levar a maior bronca de sua mãe, sempre levava, mas não se importava. Ela queria estar ali com toda aquela felicidade sufocando seu peito, o sorriso de orelha a orelha, os compridos cabelos molhados com os pingos de chuva escorrendo por seus fios, e a roupa totalmente encharcada. **

**Agora ela detestava a chuva porque sempre deixava-a depressiva, melancólica. Um sentimento tão diferente do qual ela sentia quando era criança. A cada dia chuvoso ela lembrava da vida fracassada que tinha quando o assunto era o amor. Já estava conformada de que iria morrer sozinha, de que nunca encontraria um grande amor. Ela sentia falta de ser feliz.**

_Maldita chuva! _**Como ela a odiava.**

**Deixando a caneca na mesinha de centro, Cuddy se ajeitou melhor no sofá puxando o cobertor para cobrir seu corpo e fechou os olhos, dormir seria a melhor coisa que ela poderia fazer naquele dia tão melancólico. **

**Três batidas fortes na porta fizeram-na despertar. Ela esperou alguns instantes para se certificar de que aquelas batidas não teriam sido fruto de um curto sonho. E então, mais três batidas aconteceram, dessa vez mais insistentes. Cuddy levantou jogando o cobertor para o lado, seus pequenos passos finalmente deixaram-na de frente à porta. Ao abri-la Cuddy deu de cara com House completamente molhado. **

"_Minha mãe morreu." _**disse ele com um olhar perdido. **

"_Porque você saiu nessa chuva, House." _**ela puxou-o para dentro da casa fechando a porta logo em seguida.** _"O que você está querendo, ficar doente? É isso?"_ **ela parecia estar brava, mas na verdade ela estava com o coração apertado, preocupada. Não sabia há quanto tempo ele estava naquele estado.** "Venha, vamos tirar essa roupa antes que você pegue um resfriado."

**Ela o levou para o quarto, pegou um roupão no guarda-roupa e entregou-lhe. **_"Vou fazer um chá. Você precisa se aquecer."._

**Cuddy foi até a cozinha pensando no que ele havia dito: Minha mãe morreu_. _**

_Meu Deus! Será que era verdade ou ele estava alucinando? _**House já havia perdido o pai e agora perde a mãe. Ele não tinha contato com ambos, a relação entre eles não era perfeita, mas nada disso livrava-o do sofrimento de perder alguém tão importante. House estava familiarizado com as dores físicas, porém as emocionais faziam ele entrar em conflito consigo mesmo.  
**

**Cuddy voltou com uma caneca de chá e entregou-lhe sentado à cama. House tremia com o frio que ainda sentia e continuava com o mesmo olhar perdido.**

"_House, quando sua mãe morreu?" _**Cuddy pergunta tentando passar tranquilidade na voz, embora por dentro o choro ameaçava cair a qualquer momento. **

"_Hoje." _

"_Como você ficou sabendo?" _

"_Wilson."_

**Foi então que ela o abraçou, sabia que a partir daquele momento ele não iria falar nada mais além daquilo. ** _"Eu sinto muito." _**sua voz embargada anunciou as lágrimas que viriam. Seu abraço forte foi tão acolhedor e reconfortante como uma cama quente e macia.** _Não me solte nunca mais, _**era o que House pensava naquele momento**. _Nunca mais. _

**Passados alguns minutos Cuddy desfez o abraço, pegou a caneca de chá das mãos dele e colocou na mesa de cabeceira, puxou o edredom e subindo na cama pediu que House deitasse. Ele se movia quase que mecanicamente, não esboçava qualquer tipo de reação. Quando deitou ela o cobriu e sentada silenciosamente ao lado dele o fez companhia por um longo tempo até que ambos pegaram no sono. **

**Era pouco mais das nove da noite quando Cuddy abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi House lhe observando. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que ela podia ver seu reflexo nos olhos dele. Três eternos segundos de espera até sentir os lábios de House pressionarem os seus. **

**House não sabia porque estava ali, não sabia porque tinha ido procurar Cuddy ao invés de ficar sozinho em sua casa como sempre fazia. Quando saiu de casa ele não tinha a intenção de ir procurar Cuddy, aquilo simplesmente aconteceu. Foi como se algo o tivesse guiado até ela, algo dentro dele sabia que ela era a única pessoa que ele precisava naquele momento. E ali estava ele: na cama da mulher que ele mais admirava e provavelmente mais amava também. **

**O coração de ambos começou a bater mais forte, o olhar se intensificando assim como a respiração. Um simples toque deu inicio a um forte desejo. Aquilo parecia tão errado, ele tinha acabado de saber que havia perdido a mãe. Mas por outro lado parecia tão certo, eles já haviam guardado aquele sentimento por tempo demais.**

**House ficou sobre o corpo de Cuddy e estudou seu rosto por alguns instantes. Ele precisava dela e alguma coisa nos olhos de Cuddy dizia que ela precisava dele também. Seus lábios voltaram a se tocar dessa vez a caricia foi mais profunda. Bocas, línguas, corpos... tudo se unia naquele momento. **

**Lá fora, a chuva ainda caia mais forte do que antes e eles se amavam com a mesma intensidade. Mesmo com os sentimentos confusos House sabia que daquele dia por diante sua vida mudaria, ele não queria mais estar sozinho, precisava experimentar a felicidade e a única pessoa que poderia fazê-lo feliz era Cuddy. **

**Depois de anos odiando os dias de chuva naquele dia tudo havia mudado dentro de Cuddy. Ela havia recuperado o sentimento de felicidade daquela criança feliz da sua infância e finalmente voltou a amar a chuva. **


End file.
